Romances And Betrayals
by Clary The Queen Of Dance
Summary: The King of the North finds himself in love with a beautiful redhead named Ygritte. But the young wilding's heart belongs to his brother, Jon Snow. Can she tell Robb she's not interested in him without breaking his heart? Or will she lose the love of her life, Jon? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Ygritte's POV:

I could smell the musty scent of rain in the air as I strolled through the market square on a mission for a new hunting bow. I lost my old one a couple of days ago on a hunt for a stag that had been stealing vegetables out of my mother's garden she had tended to for years. I was nearing the black smith's shop when someone rudely bumped into my shoulder, knocking my most privite and prized possession out of my leather deer hide satchel and into a pile of horse manure. "Seven hells." I cursed and bent down to retrieve my father's journal out of the depths of the vile substance. "Need some help, my lady?" Someone mocked from behind me. I turned around to find my best friend and who is like an older brother to me, Willard, leaning up against the village's water well, like a smug prince, who thought he was better than everyone else. I gave him a quick glare, before disappearing behind the bakery and sprinting to the black smith's shop.

I was reading a page from my father's journal on how to hunt a wolf without getting your throat ripped out while Willard examined my new bow under a small willow tree that sat on the border of my family's land. "It's very heavy for a bow. Are you sure you can handle this, little wolf?" Willard asked, feeling the weight of the weapon in his hand. "Yes. I handle weapons heavier than that little feather. You just want me to give you a free bow, because you spent all of your stags on that little trinket you bought for Isabel, who still thinks of you as a friend." I replied and turned a page. "She loved it!" Willard's face started to turn crimson. I laughed at his expression after I called what was supposed to be a romanic gift a little trinket. "Ygritte, you are a heartless woman and have no sense of passion! That little trinket was a rare ruby from Pentos and it cost me my life's savings!" Willard snapped, tossing the bow down onto the ground in frustration and took off into the forest probably to sulk, like a child. "At least I'm not sensitive, like my great Aunt Gertrude. Bless her soul." I was about to turn another page, when all of a sudden my younger sister Ellie came running down the hill, like a mad woman. I gasped when she almost ran into me. "Ellie, what is it?" I asked trying to calm down the frantic girl, who was almost in tears. "The King In The North is in our house!" Ellie exclaimed, fainting into my arms. "Seven hells."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I just love these characters so much that I had to write a story about them. I really hope you guys will follow and review my story. I would love to hear your input on this tale I've worked so hard on. I will try and update at least every weekend. I would like to say thank you to my friend Xx-Kayla0520-xX, without her I would have never made this story come to life. Thanks a lot everyone for your support. Talk to you people soon:)  
PS. This is my first Fanfiction, so I apologize for any spelling errors and things that don't quite make sense.

Chapter Two  
Robb Stark POV:

The farmhouse was quite large. It smelled faintly of crushed lavender on a bed of crisp, sweat bread. Mother was in the kitchen talking to the owner of the lovely home, a widow by the name of Lady Splendora SilverTree, while helping with supper. Mother and Lady SilverTree has been close friends, since they were girls. Seeing the two women laughing and sharing old tales about their childhoods reminded me so much of my siblings, that I missed dearly. I went out to the stables, where my beloved direwolf Greywind was resting for the night, because he frightens Lady SliverTree's youngest son Nicholas. I was nearing the stables, my guards watching me like a hawk scanning the forest floor for prey, when I saw a flash of bright red out of the corner of my eye near the horses' field. I turned around to find a small beautiful fair skinned girl, with fiery red hair, dressed in men's riding leathers. She was stroking a mare with a white coat splashed with brown, while humming an old Southern song. I quietly approached the fair maiden, not wanting to disturb her peaceful tune. When she was done with her humming, the maiden looked up at me with the most enchanting icy blue eyes I have ever seen in my years. She looked angered and somewhat disgusted by my presence. A women never looked at me that way before. To be honest, I was extremely bewildered.  
"My apologizes, my lady. I did not mean to startle you." I said, interpreting the look as her being frightened, but was I wrong.  
"First of all, I'm not your lady. Second, why are you here? You're supposed to be with my mother in the house. This is my territory, not yours, Northerner." The fiery woman hissed, leaping over the fence with such grace and onto the painted mare. Before taking her leave, the maiden glared at me and whispered something in a language I could not understand, kicked her heals into the mare's sides, taking off faster than the wind. I was left confused and shocked.

It was nearing sundown and the fiery maiden had yet to return from her ride. I was beginning to worry about her, even though she was extremely rude. I began to pace frantically as the sun started disappearing behind some tall solid pine trees in the distant forest that surrounded the property. I pounded my fists roughly against the fence, when someone gently tapped on my shoulder. I spun around on the heels of my boots to find a tall feral skinned girl, with lovely rosy pink heart shaped lips and long curly chestnut hair. A basket full of what appeared to be fresh baked goods was around her left slim arm. She looked up at me with the most brilliant sapphire green eyes. I've seen that eye color before on a wolf, but never on a human.  
"Hello, Your Grace. My name is Isabel Frost. I've brought you some warm rolls fresh out of the oven from Lady SliverTree." The girl meekly said, cheeks turning crimson as I smiled while taking a roll from her small pale smooth hand.  
"Send my thanks to Lady SliverTree." I replied, staring off into the pasture, hoping for any glimpse of redhead coming this way.  
"Will do, Your Grace."  
I did not hear the last words Isabel said, because I was too focused on staring out beyond for any conversation.  
"You must have met Ygritte, Your Grace." Isabel said, standing next to me, elbows resting upon the fence.  
"What?" I turned to look at Isabel who was now smiling, wind blowing through her long curls. A sent of herbs and hot metal was flowing off in the air around her. It was a very interesting scent.  
"You met Ygritte, Your Grace?"  
"Oh. Yes. Yes, I think I have. Is she the fiery red head girl, who I assume hates Northerners?" I asked, reaching into the basket for another roll.  
She nodded her head in reply.  
"That's Ygritte." Isabel laughed, brushing a strand of hair off her eyes.  
"Why dose she hate the Northerners so much?" I looked at Isabel, who went quiet for a while, the crimson on her cheeks being replaced with ghostly white.  
"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but it is not my place to answer that question. I have to go. Excuse me." Isabel dashed towards the house. There seemed to be tears gleaming in her enchanting eyes.  
"I'm more confused now than ever. I must know you, Ygritte, maiden kissed by fire."


End file.
